Run, Gomez, Run
by PrimaDonnasOfTheGutter
Summary: Based on the lyrics of Run, Joey, Run by David Geddes. Morticia tells her father of her pregnancy who plans to shoot Gomez as she has brought shame to the Frump family, as she is out of wedlock.


_Daddy, please don't - it wasn't his fault. He means so much to me!_

_Daddy, please don't: we're gonna get married; just you wait and see._

Gomez quickly stepped back and forward in front of her occasionally darting his eyes to his love's own.

"Gomez don't pace." Morticia said, a slight uneasiness lingering in her tone.

He looked at her and shook his head. "Tish how can I not? If what you're telling me is true it's the end for the both of us."

The ravenous girl looked down to her stomach and placed a shaky palm on the black satiny fabric of her dress. "It is true my love, I am expecting a child."

Gomez realized the hurt in her voice and he rushed over and took her down to the nearest lounge of the Addams living room. "Querida, forgive me. I'm overwhelmed with joy for a child," He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, now slightly damp from tears "But I'm scared of what your father brings install for us at this sudden announcement. After all we aren't even married."

Morticia raised the corner of her lips slightly "Oh Gomez, we need not even be married for me to show my love for you. It's been there since that first day you carved my initials into your leg."

She stood up and ran her hands through the dark raven mess on her head. "I'll tell him Gomez." She exclaimed.

Gomez looked from the lounge in confusion. "Tell him what Querida?"

"I'll tell my father I'm pregnant. He can't respond too terribly, can he Gomez?

"Of course not Cara, even if he sends you away you'll live with me in the Addams estate, like we've always talked about." He smiled and kissed her lips in which Morticia pressed back into.

"Au revoir my love." She exclaimed softly, but as she turned Gomez took her palm and twirled her back into his arms. "Tish that's French!" He planted kisses like confetti upon her arm, traveling his way up to her neck, her jaw and finally returning to her lips. Morticia pulled away, "Gomez I have to leave you for now. I'll phone you once I tell him?"

"However long it takes you Caramia." With that Mortitia shuffled out of the door in the small steps her long dress allowed her to take. She took a last glance at her lover and he spoke finally. "I'll pick you up once you're finished Morticia." She nodded and headed for home.

Morticia heard the familiar crystal and glass bottles clink together in the lounge as she walked through the front door. The scene was quite regular approaching the living room. Her mother sat in her wicker chair, knitting a scarf, Ophelia her sister on the rug reading gardening volumes and her father behind a counter mixing what seemed to be brandy and other elixirs.

"Morticia," Her father exclaimed. "Why so late home, it's almost eight."

His daughter took a strong stance. "Father, mother I need to talk to you."

"Very well girl." Her mother glanced at Ophelia, who got the gist to leave them in privacy.

Once the blonde had left up the staircase, Morticia sat down in one of the plush armchairs.

Mrs. Frump didn't look up from her knitting and questioned in her usual forceful tone. "What did you want to talk about Morticia?"

She played with her pale hands and began to feel her confidence succumb to fear. "I-I," she looked at bother her parents, her mother who now was for once looking up. And so with this gained attention she said it straight up. "I'm pregnant."

She'd seen anger on her father's face before, for instance when Morticia cut off the heads off all of Ophelia's dolls when she was four, or at Ophelia's eleventh birthday party gave her a pink toed tarantula as a thoughtful gift. But never was anger so pure and hateful than the look on her father's frail face at that very split second in time.

Her mother gasped and almost choked on her own breath, tossing her knitting to the floor. "Morticia!"

"How dare you disrespect this family!" Her father bellowed form behind the counter, now walking to his daughter hurriedly.

"Father I-"

"Don't say a word Morticia! Just answer me now and do not stray from truth, who is the father?"

"Gomez." She squeaked on the verge of tears.

He gritted his teeth. "The Addams boy?" she nodded.

"When I find him, why Morticia he wished he would never had taken a single breath."

"No!" she panicked.

"Yes Morticia! Be thankful I've spared your life and only the Addams boy and that thing inside you."

She gasped and brought her palms to her mouth choking on horrendous sobs of terror. Her father couldn't be so heartless to make her get an abortion could he? She shook her head at her father and repeatedly sobbed no.

"When I get back you better have cleaned yourself up." He said disgusted at his daughter. With a short glare into the eyes of which he had passed onto Morticia, he raised his fist. She felt the collision onto her jaw and fell to the floor, clutching the patch of soon to be bruised flesh. With a slam of the front door, Morticia knew her father had gone to fetch his rifle from the shed. She looked at her mother from the floor, her eyes screeching for help. But her mother glared down with a stern stone gaze and shook her head at her daughter. "You're a sorry excuse for a Frump." She snarled before leaving to go upstairs.

Knowing she was alone, Morticia scrambled back onto her feet and raced to the telephone. She dialed numbers and held the phone to her ear.

"Morticia?" Gomez asked.

"Yes Gomez, oh goodness you can't come," Morticia began taking deep breaths too regularly and found it hard to keep speaking.

"Morticia calm down, tell me why not."

"He got angry, well both of them. My mother and father. He threatened to kill you Gomez, a-and he wants to get rid of our baby." She whimpered and broke down again.

"Morticia I don't care I'm coming now." He hung up and left nothing but silence for her to cry to.

When she heard the loud motor of the hearse pull up Morticia leapt onto her feet, racing out the door to see Gomez. He climbed out and embraced her, pulling her slightly up into the air as he hugged her thin body. He kissed her forehead and pulled away noticing the bruises splotching along her face. "Morticia what has he done?"

"There's no time my love, we need to leave now." She yanked on Gomez's wrist to go to the hearse. As he opened the door for Morticia, the two jumped at the ear pounding shot that rang out behind the two. Morticia's father stood there on the gravel, rifle fully loaded in his arms. On his face was nothing but hatred for his daughter and her lover.

"Father please!" Morticia begged. He grunted in disapproval and continued to aim at the pair.

"You're a disgrace Morticia. You've left your family nothing but humiliation." He spoke before swiping the gun's attention over to Gomez, pulling the trigger in a split moment of a second. Gomez prepared for the blow, shutting his eyes tight and clenching his fists knowing the pain to come as if it were too familiar to him. But he didn't receive the pain, but only heard the high scream of Morticia. She collapsed in a heap beneath Gomez, clutching her chest. Morticia had pulled herself in front of him at the last moment.

Gomez got to the ground and held Morticia in his arms. "Tish, tell me you're ok, please just tell me." He lifted her fingers gently of her wound and found that now his own were stained scarlet. "Oh, Morticia."

Gomez looked up to Morticia's father, who stood further away, a panicked and devastating look sweeping his features. "How could you." Gomez growled. "Your own blood." Her father said nothing.

He could have gone on blaming him but Morticia let out a small whimper. His fingers brushed tears off her porcelain skin. "Caramia."

"It hurts Gomez." Whimpered Morticia.

"I'll get you help, just please stay with me." His voice was now shaky, afraid to lose the girl he loved.

Morticia took a breath before turning her head slightly and slowly to her father. "Father he meant the world to me. We were to be wed. But it's too late now, look what you've done." She turned back to Gomez and weakly rose her hand to his cheek. "I love you Gomez." He choked back tears into his throat and shook his head.

"No, Morticia. Not like this please." He murmured and bent down to kiss her.

As Gomez pulled back, he looked at his love breathing for her last few minutes. As time went on he savored every one of her features. Her skin, pale and luminous in the moonlight, her cheeks, sullen and raised into her face, and her lips, the ruby he loved to kiss at almost any time. Then he took in her eyes. Even to this day he was overwhelmed by the sight of the icy blue. It reminded him of frozen lake tops he'd walk upon as a boy. A tear tumbled down his cheek as Morticia softly closed the eyes he'd been gazing at. "Oh, Morticia." Gomez cried again rested his forehead upon her own. Sobs he let out for his lover and child got louder as the moments passed. He remembered suddenly the box in his pocket and slid it out shakily. Using his thumb, Gomez pushed the lid open revealing the ornate emerald ring. It was golden and coated in diamonds, topped off with the large square emerald, Grandmama's own engagement ring. He was to propose to her once it was all over and they were to be married later in the year. Morticia would bear him his child and they'd live harmoniously in the Addams mansion together. But things had gotten complicated and blood had been spilled. Gomez slipped out the ring with his index and thumb, fingering the piece carefully. The engraving caught his eye immediately, glinting in the moonlight. _For my only love, Morticia. I'm yours forever more. _


End file.
